


The City of New Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kings & Queens, My First Fanfic, No More Resets (Undertale), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Protective Sans (Undertale), Queen Toriel (Undertale), Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Royal Guard Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, sassy sans, you are a princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After falling Underground, you made it to Flowey. After sparing every monster you knew, you run into the damned flower. Something odd happened during the fight with him, and you went into a coma for weeks on end. Everyone except you mother and father, Toriel and Asgore Dreemur, thought you had died. hen you had woken from your unconscious state, the two monsters told you as much as they could. You had forgotten everything about yourself and your friends. But as months passed, you rebuilt the relationships. You spend time with Alphys and her girlfriend, Undyne. Sometimes a Royal Guard by the name of Papyrus comes to see you. Everyone of these people think you are a new human, not the one that fell all those years ago.Sans thinks you're dead and he's waiting for a RESET. But when you meet him, will he finally realize that you are still alive? Perhaps. But it may be a bumpy road until then.





	The City of New Hope

You groaned, rolling onto your side as the curtains were gracefully flung away from the window. The bright light was horrendous, it needed to go away. But you knew today your mother would _finally_ let you go to Snowdin alone to see some of the sentries you had made friends with. So you pushed your body up as you rubbed the sleep from your eyes. You couldn't bring yourself to be upset as you heard your mother chirp happily.

 

"My child, I am glad to see you up! Are you excited for today?" Toriel's hands found their way to your hands. They were so silky and warm. "Your clothes are ready. I know you needn't use it, but your sword is ready for you as well. And please call me as soon as you arrive. Oh! And please remember to--"

 

"Mom, I'll be okay," You reassured her warmly, a smile spreading over your face. "Besides, Undyne gave me personal training. I think I'll be okay if anything were to happen." You looked up at your mother, meeting her warm eyes.

 

"Oh, I am sorry, my child. I am just afraid to lose you. I apologize if I let that get in the way of your freedom." The monster stooped down, hugging you warmly. She was about three times your size, as most monsters were. Humans were small compared to monsters, but it made the dogs happy you could fit on their backs. They would run through the large city roads with you on them like a jockey. You needed to see them again soon.

 

"I know, mom. And it's fine, I understand. Go spend time with Dad, he said he was planning on having Grandpa over for tea. I’m sure he would be happy to tell you of the affairs happening in Waterfall and what will be going on to help with the dump project.” Your eyes flit up to meet your mother’s. Her expression seems like a mixture between slight sock and pride. She raised her paws to your cheeks, the silken pads brushing under your eyes.

 

“I keep forgetting you know about the inner-workings of our home. You’ve grown so much and become so smart. Asgore and I are both so proud of you and the decisions you’ve made despite the sacrifices,” Toriel whispered gently, her voice tight with emotion. The room filled with a comfortable silence before someone knocked at your door. The sound cause both you and your mother to jump before getting up. Toriel opened the door for the visitor.

 

“Oh, hello there! What brings you here, my dear?” Toriel glanced back at you with a smile. You could smell batteries coming from the open door. Memoryhead must have come back from the studies with your dad. You sighed softly as Toriel’s voice drops to a whisper so you aren’t able to hear her words. Taking advantage of the spare time you had, you sent a message to one of the sentries you had knew while training with the Captain of the Royal Guard.

 

**Human: Hello, Papyrus! I am going to Snowdin today, I hope to see you on my trip there.**

 

**Papyrus: YOU ARE COMING TO MY HOMETOWN??? THAT IS WONDERFUL NEWS, HUMAN. MAYBE YOU CAN MEET MY BROTHER! I WILL MAKE SURE HE GETS OUT OF BED, THAT LAZYBONES!!**

 

You can’t help but giggle. Papyrus was a very optimistic person, and he never ceases to amaze you with the puzzle ideas he came up with for the other provinces in the kingdom. He was a trusted friend of the Royal Family ever since the monarchy was rebuilt.  

 

Now that may have been one of the hardest things to do since you fell into the Underground. The kingdom was larger than you had even anticipated, and as soon as you were officially made princess, people finally felt able to speak up about the problems they faced. People further south of the Capital had trouble enforcing their rules while citizens in the northern part past the Capital were going by very strict rules. When your parents asked about how humans dealt with things such as the imbalance of control, you told them of the monarchy on the surface. After almost three years of hard work, each province in the kingdom had its own figurehead. The figureheads for the provinces went by the title of Duke or Duchess. That took time to figure out since the idea was very new and foreign to the monsters, but you managed to accomplish it.

“Oh, y/n! You need to get out of that nightgown! You’ll be late, hurry and get dressed!” Toriel had turned back to you, gathering your clothes hurriedly. You try to match her speed as you pull the on the dress shirt and pants.

 

Ever since the government was changed, fashion became very different. You wore elegant dresses when you visited any of the Dukes or Duchesses for tea. The fashion showed a stance of control and power, as well as showing others respect by dressing for them. Mettaton, a friend you made soon after you met Alphys, became your personal designer and the best advice-giver. He had made you a specific outfit for this occasion, happy to dress you up regardless of the event. The shirt he had made was a dress-shirt with a pinstripe bow over your collarbone, and beautiful ruffles coming out of the seams of your sleeves. It was pleasant, and the blue made your eyes shine like the stars you saw in Waterfall.

 

“Mom, I’ll be fine! And yes, for the last time, the clothes aren’t too tight. Tell Dad I love him, I’ll be back in a few days,” You sighed, grabbing your mother’s hand. She stopped, pulling you into a tight hug. She pet your head lovingly.

“Alright, my child. Memoryhead told me that you have someone waiting for you, don’t keep them waiting.” Toriel handed your your sheathed sword, pushing you toward the door. You nodded, smiling up at her one last time before rushing out of your room and to the entrance of your home. 

It felt so nice to be on your own, you wouldn’t have to worry about the guards at your side the entire time--

 

“PRINCESS! I GOT A MESSAGE FROM THE QUEEN SAYING SHE WANTED ME TO GUIDE YOU!” You jumped at the sudden shout, looking around before spotting the tall guardsman, Papyrus. He wasn’t in his usual armour provided by the Royal Guard, but he was in what seemed to be a battle body. 

 

A smile spreads over your face as you hurry to hug your skeletal friend. “That sounds wonderful! Thank you, Papy, I really appreciate it.” You press your cheek to the lower part of his chest (you needed to stand on your toes to reach that area) as he returns the hug. His voice lowers to a softer tone as he speaks once more,

 

“I missed you, Princess. And I am glad you are coming to my home, I think you might be able to help my brother…” He knelt down, holding your shoulders as he gently pulled you back. “You are willing to help me, yes? I understand if you are too busy.”

 

“I am happy to help you, Papy. Now, should we get going? I’m excited to meet your brother and spend more time with you,” You hum, a smile still on your face. Papyrus returns the expression, lifting you up with ease.

 

“ALRIGHT, YOUR HIGHNESS. BUT I AM SORRY TO SAY, BUT I WILL NOT BE AROUND FOR YOUR ENTIRE VISIT,” Papyrus said. He started to run, giving you no time to reply. It did, however, give you plenty of time to think.

 

What was his brother like? Papyrus always called him lazy and messy, so you wouldn’t have to worry about another person being like Papyrus. That might have been too much for how big the skeleton’s personality could be. But what about his brother? Would he be into puzzles like Papyrus? How was he on the topic of puns? What about his favorite food? There were so many questions going through your head, you didn’t realize you were already in the chilly town of Snowdin. 

 

“That was… Quick,” You mumbled. You could see your breath as snow began to fall. Papyrus only hummed in acknowledgment of your comment as he went over to a cozy looking house. He set you down on the stoop, smiling proudly.

 

“WELCOME TO MY BEAUTIFUL HOME. YOU WILL BE STAYING HERE FOR YOUR VISIT, IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, I, THE GREAT AND HELPFUL PAPYRUS, SHALL COME TO YOUR AID,” He exclaimed before sighing in slight annoyance. “OR YOU COULD ASK MY BROTHER.”

 

With that, he opened the door, gesturing for you to go inside. Warm air blasted you in the face, making you flush at the pleasant feeling. It was a nice house, you couldn't complain about it. 

 

“I NEED TO FINISH SOME WORK, PLEASE COME TO MY ROOM IF YOU NEED ANY ASSISTANCE. BE SAFE, PRINCESS!” Papyrus was suddenly off with a “nyeh heh heh.” You were alone, which you enjoyed. It was time to look around.

 

The first thing to catch your eye was the kitchen. The sink looked extremely high, and when you opened the cabinet under it, you came across a pile of bones. On top of the pile was a dog, who ran off with one of the many bones in its mouth. 

 

It was going to be an interesting stay, that was something you didn’t doubt for a second after watching the animal run off.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am really happy to write something like this! I really enjoy how much fun it is to do this, and I'm happy if someone else finds it just as fun! I post art and things about this story on my Tumblr, if you want to see that (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superqualityvoid) Anyways, I'll try my best to stay on top of updating, but I might be late to it sometimes.


End file.
